


Somehow, I Know This Song

by ThePrimeOne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I know nothing about idols oop-, Idol Annette, Idolnette, Modern Era, Twitter, Vaguely inspired by sseunbean's AU, felix POV, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Idols were something so far out of his range of his musical interests that it utterly baffled him when Ashe asked to attend the concert of some Idol named… Fantine.Too bad he didn't realise he enjoyed himself until after.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Somehow, I Know This Song

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely and not-so vaguely Inspired by @sseunbean's AU which you can find here.
> 
> https://twitter.com/sseunbean/status/1229599902042214405

“No.”  
  
At first he refused to go. Idols were something so far out of his range of his musical interests that it utterly baffled him when Ashe asked to attend the concert of some Idol named… Fantine. When Ashe mentioned who was going to perform, Felix became momentarily tongue tied, trying to figure out why the name seemed so familiar. Felix quickly recovered, citing that their roommate and his long time friend Sylvain had originally planned to go with him.  
  
Of course, a pale Sylvain bending over and suddenly vomiting on the floor forced a change of plans.  
  
The boar apologised to Ashe profusely for not being able to along with him due to plans he had that night, as if he was at fault for letting Sylvain fall sick.  
  
With no choice but to go if he didn’t want to hear Ashe’s further pleas, Felix had begrudgingly set out to the concert with his roommate.  
  
At first Felix demanded he drive there, wanting to dodge being forced to huddle together with other sweaty people on the train, but Ashe’s insistence had somehow convinced Felix otherwise. The journey on the way to the concert was a bore, like he expected the concert itself to be, but Felix felt that the Goddess would strike him down if he tried to convince himself from the moment she stepped out on stage that the concert was anything but a bore.  
  
Cheers filled his ears from all around him, Felix doing his best to block the noise, focusing on Fantine herself. Felix furrowed his brows when she came closer towards the front of the stage. She waved to the massive crowd that had gathered to see her perform, her eyes scanning the crowd with a smile as bright as the sun, thanking everyone for attending.  
  
A strange feeling of nostalgia had washed over him at that moment.  
  
And for one moment, Felix swears her eyes meet his. Amber meeting blue and blue meeting amber, both mutually flashing unease, though none realizing this fact in the heat of the moment. Pushing up her faltering smile, she maintained her smile in Felix’s general direction before turning to the rest of the crowd, said crowd roaring in excitement as the air began to vibrate with music that was mostly unfamiliar.  
  
“Wow!” Ashe gaped. “Her smile is so... dazzling!” Ashe exclaimed, his grin almost matching how bright Fantine’s was.  
  
Felix didn’t respond, barely being able to tear his eyes from her. Felix, trying his damndest to understand why he thought she not only looked, but sounded so familiar, unconsciously began to hum along with the song Fantine began to sing to her excited fans.  
  
  
Stranger still, Felix came to the conclusion that she was somehow different to the feeling of nostalgia that lingered in the back of his mind. The singing and dancing seemed much more energetic than he remembered, and yet he was still entranced and lulled into her world like the one he vaguely remembered all the same as the second, third and fourth songs played back to back, Fantine having the time of her life performing on stage.  
  
“Since you’ve all been so wonderful tonight, I decided I’d bring you all a little present for you, my adoring fans!”  
  
The fifth song played and Ashe gasped. “Wait… is this a new song?! I’ve never heard of this one before!” 

Felix furrowed his brow. “Is it?”  
  
“Yeah!” Ashe exclaimed over the noise. Fantine sang into the microphone, Fantine and the crew backstage firing on all cylinders to make this song the highlight of the night. “I _told_ you she’s a great singer!” Ashe excitedly exclaimed, but Felix had already tuned out Ashe’s voice.  
  
"This song…”  
  
Then, for just one moment, time froze. He saw someone laying his head in another’s lap- quickly realising it was Felix himself. And the other person was Fantine in a different outfit from something out of a time long past, happily singing to Felix as the sun set behind her. 

  
“Somehow…”  
  


Her beauty was radiating. Blinding. Just like the woman on stage. She began to sing the start of a song before the vision cut back to the present just as quickly he had first seen it, and somehow, the events of the vision began to slip his mind as it desperately attempted to latch on to memories of the vision.  
  
“I know this song…”  
  
But even still, the one, tiny snippet of the song remained etched into his mind. Felix’s face flushed into a deep red as his eyes wandered along the stage, watching all of Fantine’s movements. Lights from behind her shone onto her back, framing her figure so flawlessly, the light making her bright hair shine brighter.  
  
The thought of a comment the boar made one night after coming back from the bar in a drunken stupor came to the forefront of his mind.  
  
_“I think I saw an angel tonight. She was so pretty...”_  
  
Felix was so engaged with the sight before his eyes that he could hardly deny it in the moment.  
Fantine began the chorus of her new song with the same words kept in the back of his mind. And before he realised it, Felix began to mouth along the lyrics of her new song, like he’d heard it thousands of times before.  
  
Then what Ashe said before and then some struck Felix like a bag of bricks.  
  
This was the debut of Fantine’s new song. No one had publicly ever heard it before that evening.  
  
Not only that, Felix had never once listened to her music before that night.  
  
Felix's mind went haywire.  
  


* * *

He silently thanked Ashe later that night they’d he'd somehow swayed him to take the train. Felix knew he would’ve had a head-on collision with how much time he had spent muling over Fantine herself into the next morning. Even the stench of sweat from the people on the train back couldn’t knock Felix out of his daze. His muling over Fantine filled his mind to the point it began to aggravate him that the voice and figure of the woman that glowed with such beauty and immense confidence wouldn’t leave his mind; not until Ashe had tapped him on the shoulder twice.  
  
“Hey, Felix? Are you okay?”  
  
Felix turned his head to look at Ashe, then looked away.  
  
“M’fine,” he grumbled.  
  
“Did… Did you not enjoy yourself? I kind of figured, really. I’m sorry for dragging you along, I should’ve just gone on my own,” Ashe apologised, earning eye roll from Felix.  
  
“It was fine,” was all he responded with.  
  
Ashe’s eyes widened for a moment, trying to process Felix’s blunt response. "Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself then, Felix.”  
  
“I didn’t say that.”  
  
His friend’s smile didn’t falter. “I know.”  
  
Later that night, moments before it turned into morning, Felix and Ashe stumbled into their apartment; Ashe watching his recordings from the concert, humming along with Fantine’s singing. Felix headed straight for his room eager to get his mind off the strange feelings that had welled up in him that night. Closing the door without a care for how loud he was stomping in the hallway, Felix fell back onto his bed with a yawn. Pulling out his phone, he squinted his eyes as the phone shone in the dark of his room. Felix’s thumb hovered a text notification, one from his father. Felix stared at it from a moment before ignoring it and turning his attention to Twitter, scrolling through his timeline that was somehow wrought with tweets of Fantine’s first concert in Fhirdiad.  
  
To Felix’s surprise (or lack there-of), it was Sylvain that had obsessively retweeted every picture of Fantine as he could that was the culprit. Felix wanted to roll his eyes at his friend’s retweeting crusade but knew that some part of him would only incessantly remind him of his uncharacteristic behavior at the concert hours before.  
  
Scrolling through his cluttered timeline, Felix naturally stumbled across a familiar profile- Fantine’s glowing smile on the profile picture with a tick next to her display name. Clicking on it out of sheer curiosity, Felix found the selfie she took with the crowd at the end of the concert at the top of her profile.  
  
Clicking on the tweet, Felix quickly scrolled through the replies before a particular one caught his eye.

**DorotheaArnault ✔** _@DorotheaArnault_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette_

Love u!

**HILDA! HILDA! ✔** _@GValentines_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette_

how are u so pretty???

**Flayn @ The Fish Pond** _@Sethleen_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette_

thank u Queen 🥺

**But Muh Sleep Tho** @CrestResearcher

Replying to @FantineLoveCosette

Angle the camera up next time, you can’t even see half the crowd.

**Don't eat the weeds** _@Deduesday_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette_

Congratulations on your first ever concert. My siblings enjoyed themselves tonight.

**Caspar the Friendly Punch Man** _@BergliezFighter_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette_

Drop the new song!

**Big D!ck Energy** _@KingSylvain_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette_

Ma'am if I speak…

**Big D!ck Energy** _@KingSylvain_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette_

Wait, @Myrmidon, is that you???

Felix furrowed his brow at Sylvain’s tweet, a circle around Felix’s head in the crowd, looking away from the camera. One could also make out his beet red face as Felix quickly realised. Felix typed out a reply.

  
**No.** _@Myrmidon_

_Replying to @KingSylvain and @FantineLoveCosette_

Delete this and exit my mentions.  
  
Felix sighed. Sylvain was such a pain both off and online that it concerned Felix that he never bothered to block him… at the expense of Sylvain bugging Felix to unblock him. His phone vibrated, Felix expecting a sarcastic reply from Sylvain.

**Fantine @ Fhirdiad! ✔** _@FantineLoveCosette_

_Replying to @Myrmidon and KingSylvain_

That was you? I’m sorry :(

Felix’s mind blanked when he saw the sender of the reply being not Sylvain, but Fantine herself. Suddenly finding the energy to stay awake, Felix sat up at typed out a reply with shaky palms.

**No.** @ _Myrmidon_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette and @KingSylvain_

Not you, the other idiot. You don’t have anything to apologise for.

**Big D!ck Energy** @KingSylvain

_Replying to @Myrmidon and @FantineLoveCosette_

Wait she replied?! Oh, she’s definitely fine, isn’t she, Fe? ;)

**Fantine @ Fhirdiad! ✔ @** _FantineLoveCosette_

_Replying to @Myrmidon and @KingSylvain_

Oh, that’s good! Even so, I’m sorry if you didn’t enjoy yourself! You certainly looked very angry :(

**No.** @Myrmidon

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette and @KingSylvain._

Ignore what the other idiot just said. And like I said, you were fine. I was dragged there, so I wasn’t in the best mood, but I certainly wasn’t bored at least.

**Fantine @ Fhirdiad! ✔ @** _FantineLoveCosette_

_Replying to @Myrmidon and @KingSylvain_

Haha, I will. And I’m relieved to hear that you enjoyed yourself :)

**Big D!ck Energy** _@KingSylvain_

_Replying to @FantineLoveCosette and @Mymridon_

Haha anyway, thanks for letting me borrow your Lamborghini the other day by the way Felix, I parked it back in your garage with your other cars :D

Felix rolled his eyes. Fantine made it a point to interact with her fans often as Ashe had told him on the train the night before, so of course only Sylvain would bat an eye, Felix reasoned. He flopped back onto his bed recalling the events of said night, over and over the image of the young woman performing on stage, her radiant smile and her alluring voice played over and over in his mind, sending him into a lull that forced his body to fall quickly into sleep.  
  
“Maybe. Maybe I did...”  
  


* * *

Later the next day, Felix looked down at the store POS Terminal, staring back at the bold letters that made him a little more than annoyed.  
  


**Card Declined - Error 241** **  
** **Please contact your bank for more details** .  
  


“What am I looking at?” Felix asked the young woman with a twinge of mild frustration in his voice.  
  
The young woman, whose name tag had ‘Marianne’ etched into it, cleared her throat. “Well, to be quite frank sir, the error code is designated for purchases that have been blocked by the card holder’s bank due to… um, suspicious activity, so to speak.”  
  
Felix blinked. “...What?”  
  


“Oh, um..”  
  
“No. I heard you the first time, I just…” Felix trailed off, looking down at the small bag he already had with him, filled to the brim with various pieces of Fantine merch. All of Fantine’s limited editions albums a Fantine bobble head and a mug with her beautiful face on it.  
  
Felix went red having only realised what he mindlessly purchased at the previous store. He supposed he could understand why it seemed so suspicious. Felix reached for his wallet, produced a $50 note and placed it in front of Marianne, who scrambled to return change required. Marianne placed his newly purchased item in a large bag and slid it over to Felix, who quickly snatched it off the counter.  
  
“Have a good day sir,” Marianne smiled weakly, Felix mumbling a ‘you too’ as he left the store’s premises. Finding a nearby park bench to sit at Felix sat down and looked down at his latest purchase with conflicted emotions, frustration being the primary one that surfaced on his face. Felix pulled out the item carefully and stared at it with a blank stare.  
  
Why he bought a limited edition vinyl of her first album in spite of not owning a record player, Felix will never understand. Placing the record back in its bag, Felix rubbed his temples to temper his frustration.  
  
He was truly, truly losing his mind because of this woman, someone who barely even knew him and he didn’t know what to do about it. He was grateful Fantine seemed to commonly interact with her followers so no one outside of Sylvain seemed to bat an eye.  
  
And speaking of the devil, he was never more grateful to see a text notification from Sylvain.  
  
_Hey Fe, wouldn’t it be crazy if you decided to be extra nice and bought us some ice tea? :)_ _  
  
_

_The usual?_

_Yes please! Thank you bestie 🙏_ _  
  
_

Felix sighed. At least it would get his mind off Fantine again. He dragged himself towards Sylvain’s favourite little cafe where he always brought his first dates. As such, he became well acquainted with the staff for all the wrong reasons, especially no thanks to a certain barista that worked there…  
  
“What can I get you today?” a familiar voice spoke, the cashier’s eyes looking at a rather short girl, orange hair done up in a ponytail before snapping up to meet Felix’s own. Ingrid politely smiled before looking back at the girl, whose eyes seemed lost on the menu.  
  
“Um… I think I’ll try a large Mango Milk Ice Tea with sugar and pearls”  
  
_She’s got good taste_ , Felix thought.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“Uh, no thanks, That’ll do!”  
  
“Perfect! Pay whenever you’re ready,” Ingrid smiled, presenting the girl in front of him with a similar looking POS Terminal from before. Felix almost groaned seeing one of those things again, remembering he’d have to go through the hassle of unlocking his credit card. Ingrid raced off to complete her order, the short girl staring at the terminal.  
  
  


**Card Declined - Error 241** **  
** **Please contact your bank for more details** .  
  


Felix chuckled when the message popped up, instantaneously looking away when the girl turned back to glare at him. Her gaze seemed to linger on her for a moment before she finished her pockets for her purse, scouring through it for any kind of physical money she could find.  
  
“Oh no, no, no, no, not now, come on…”  
  
Waving Ingrid down, he pointed to the terminal, the error code remaining on screen.  
  
“Oh no, error 241… do you have any money on hand, miss?”  
  
“Ah, I’m looking, I’m looking,” she replied, clearly embarrassed that she was holding up the line.  
  
Felix sighed. “I hope I’m not interrupting” he announced, stepping towards the counter. “Ingrid. Make it four,” Felix bluntly announced, producing the remainder of his physical cash and throwing it on the counter. Ingrid blinked at the sudden generous gesture, while the shorter girl gawked in surprise.  
  
“Uh, Felix, are you sure?”  
  
“Wait, wait, you don’t have to do that, really I…!”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure. There are people waiting to order,” Felix explained. Ingrid shrugged and swiped the money and threw it into the till.  
  
“Won’t be a moment!”  
  
Felix and the small girl moved to the side to wait for their order.  
  
There was a great deal of awkward silence for some time before the girl to his right spoke up. “You know you didn’t have to do that, right?”  
  
Felix shrugged. “I wanted to get the same thing” he answered honestly.  
  
“Three of them for yourself?”  
  
“No,” Felix replied monotonously. “They’re for my roommates. I don’t like sweet things. And besides, you were holding up the line.”  
  
The girl groaned, covering her face with her cap to hide her blush. “Hey… don’t remind me. It’s not my fault my card stopped working and you laughed at me for it.”  
  
“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Felix answered sincerely. “Same thing happened today. I went on an… impromptu shopping spree today and didn’t realise when to stop, clearly.”  
  
The girl’s eyes curiously moved down and looked into the bags, gasping when she saw the contents of the bags. Her mouth crept up into a small smirk.  
  
“Big fan, huh?”  
  
Felix flinched and instinctively moved the bag away. “Tsk. You shouldn’t be looking through my stuff.”  
  
“Ah, I know but… I couldn’t help myself. But Fantine, huh?”  
  
Felix blushed. “Yeah, what of it? Is there a problem?”  
  
“No, no,” the girl laughed like music to his ears.. “I quite like her music too. You just don’t look like the kind of guy that would like hers though. But let me guess. It was the concert that changed your mind, wasn’t it?”  
  
“...Yes,” Felix said honestly, utterly baffled at how a stranger could so easily read him. Felix desperately wanted to say otherwise, but something about the girl standing next to him made me drop his guard, so to speak, somehow being comfortable with her enough to blurt out that he’d become a closeted fan of Fantine’s.  
  
“I’m sure she’d appreciate you being so dedicated so soon,” the girl says in a tone of voice he can’t identify, and he swears he sees her wink behind her sunglasses. “Honestly, I think it’s kind of cute.”  
  
Felix blushed, not giving her a response knowing his red face did all the talking for him.  
  
“Anyway,” the girl coughed, her face tinging with red at her own comment. “What’s your favourite song of Fantine’s?”  
  
“My favourite?” Felix repeated pursing his lips so he wouldn’t dignify her with a response and further embarrass himself.  
  
The girl tilted her head at him at his prolonged silence, Ingrid’s voice cutting in as she slid four drinks towards the duo. “All done you two. Enjoy!”  
  
Felix and the girl thanked Ingrid, making their way to the cafe’s exit, back outdoors. Felix sauntered off back to his car, a familiar voice calling back to him.  
  
“Felix!” sh called out, Felix immediately turning on his heels.  
  
“Thanks for paying for me. It’s really good” the girl smiled slightly, Felix’s heart skipping a beat from her radiating smile just like Fantine’s did to him the night before.  
  
“It was nothing,” Felix responded, trying to keep his cool. “Can I at least get a name since you know mine?”  
  
The girl went quiet before her cheeks rose, her smile widening a little more. “I think… I think you already know the answer to that question. Good afternoon, Felix,” she finished cryptically, walking off to the opposite end of the mall away from Felix.  
  
Felix stilled, utterly confused.   
  
“I do?”   
  
He pondered her response as he approached his car, carefully placing his drinks in the chair opposite him and slouched in the driver’s car. He slouched in the driver’s seat and replayed events of the previous day, primarily the concert and the strange gap in his memory during the fifth song.   
  
“The fifth song,” Felix mumbled. “The fifth song. The fifth song, the fifth song, the…”  
  
_Felix. It’s time to go._ _  
_ _  
_ _One more song._ _  
_ _  
_ _Felix…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Just one… please?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh okay, but just one more and then we go, okay?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Okay. Thanks An…  
  
_ Felix’s phone buzzes twice. He picks it up and is met with two Twitter notifications.  
  
**Fantine @ Fhirdiad!** followed you  
  
Felix’s mind blanks for a moment as he stares at the new notification. He refreshes. It’s still there.  
  
The second is a message request. He cautiously presses the message requests tab and opens the message. He gawks at the message, a picture of a certain Mango Milk Tea with text underneath.

**Fantine @ Fhirdiad!** **  
** _@FantineLoveCosette_  
Thanks again for the free drink! I’d love to get another with you sometime, especially with a new adoring fan as dedicated as you. And maybe next time I can get you to smile at one of my concerts, Felix ;)

Felix sat up straight in his seat.  
  
And then everything about the vision and then some comes crashing back into him. The fresh air of a time in Fhirdiad long ago during the aftermath of an ancient war as Felix bathes in the beauty of the woman before so long ago as she sings him silly songs of libraries, creeping, bears, swamp beasties and more, putting him more at ease than he had ever felt before.  
  
_'Of course! Of course, how could I forget you…?!’  
  
_Felix steadies his breathing and types out a response to Fantine.

**No.** **  
** _@Myrmidon  
_ Of course. I’d want nothing more than to see you again… Annette. 

  
  
To this day, only the Goddess can claim to have seen Felix’s smile that day, it’s warmth matching Annette’s and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very good, but it is what it is. Better to get it out there when I had some motivation than sit on it forever.


End file.
